


Love Conquers All

by wellingtonpalls



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Based on the Tudors, Endgame, F/M, King Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Mistresses, Mpreg Harry, Queens, chambers - Freeform, servant harry styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellingtonpalls/pseuds/wellingtonpalls
Summary: In 16th century England.Louis Tomlinson is the king of England and married to Eleanor of Spain.But their marriage is dead way before he sees the curly haired new kitchen servant.Being a king is not the best when it comes to feelings.But being a servant boy is the worse.





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!  
> This is my very first story on here. As I love 16th century England,I wanted to write something like that.  
> Its mostly based on the tv show The Tudors.  
> Thank you for reading!xoxo

Louis Tomlinson,son of Robert Tomlinson was the king of England and he was just 22.His blue eyes and caramel brunette hair never failed him as everyone in the kingdom fell in love with him in matter of seconds.The castle he was living in never saw a king so kind and thoughtful of his people.But when it comes to having an heir and wars,he was a total monster. He never wanted anything so bad more than having an heir.He wanted his sons to have his throne after him,ofcourse girls could have his throne too but he knew how he history goes when queens are on the throne.He was a king and he had a queen,Eleanor of Spain.Normally she would be married with his brother,Theodore but after his tragic death Louis married her and he never wanted this marriage as he knew after marrying whoever your brother meant to be married,he wasn't going to have a child,an heir for his throne.He was always afraid of that but after 2 months of their marriage Eleanor got pregnant and gave him a princess named Mary.Louis adored this little princess but deep inside he knew he always wanted a son. After the birth of Mary the queen and the king never really stayed married.They were just the queen and the king for the people of England.

\--

"Today, new servants will be here, your majesty" said Liam as he paced around the King's chamber.He was king's best friend and he was a duke of Wolverhampton.He was also know how to fight but he wasn't a knight,yet.He knew everything going on in the castle because half of the men there was his spies.It was King's orders anyway.

"New servants? For what?" Louis mumbled as he was sitting on his large bed,looking through paper of letters in his hands.He sighed as he put the letters down.They were all rubbish and also he didn't want to deal with such easy stuff.He was a king after all.

"50 more servants for Lady Eleanor and 20 more for kitchen and 100 more for the other stuff,your majesty" he said quietly.He stopped walking around and looked at Louis softly.They grew up together and as much as Louis didn't want him to call him your majesty or your grace,Liam didn't except this.He was the king of England and if someone,even him,disrecpects him no one would.

"Ofcourse for Lady Eleanor,what it could be?" he groaned and stood up.He grabbed his clothes and handed them to Liam so he could help him get ready.

"When?" he asked as Liam helped him with his belt. "In an hour." he answered quietly and Louis didn't reply in return.He just wanted to see what those servants looked like.Maybe he could find someone to give him a son.Male or Female,he just wanted somebody to both make him feel loved and able to give him an heir.

\--

"The king is here!" a voice said loudly and everyone got in line and knelt when Louis walked past through them.As Louis sat on his throne,he looked around slowly,trying to understand if new servants were there.

"The Queen!" the some voice said and everyone did the same but this time some of them mumbbled "My queen" when she passed through them.Louis stood up as Eleanor came and he kissed her hand as he mumbled "my lady" to her and then they both sat down on their thrones.

And it was when new servants slowly walked through the golden door and got in line in front of the king and the queen.The first line was for workers,musicians and castle staf,second line was kitchen servants and third line was queen's servants.

Louis put his hand below his chin and he just looked at those people.Normal,normal,normal,pretty,good,ehhh.  
He was literally mumbling while scanning them.And then he stopped.There was a boy who was in kitchen line.He had curls and he was so tall.He could see his emerald green eyes from far.He was just standing there and looking at the king because he had a huge crush on him while he was a little.Before Louis was a king he always thought he would sit beside him when he was a king but he was just standing in the line to work in the kitchen.It was sad but maybe he could have a chance to talk with the king some day.

Louis waved his hand slightly to Liam and he leaned to hear what his king would say.  
"Who is that curly haired boy over there?" he asked as their eyes met and Harry quickly looked down.Louis liked that.  
"Harry Styles,your majesty,he is the son of the scribe." he stopped talking and then Liam showed Louis a girl who looked a lot alike Harry.  
"She is Gemma Styles,his sister,sir" he said with a smile.Gemma saw them looking at her and she smiled widely and nodded her head unlike her brother who just looked down when he realized they looked at him.  
"Maybe she can give your the son you desire,your majesty.You know he would be a bastard but you are the king you can make your bastard son an heir" he said and patted his shoulder.But Louis was just looking at the curly haired boy.  
"He could give me one too" he said quietly and stood up to talk.

"Welcome to the court." he said and sat down as everyone bowed before him and left the large room with the people who would introduce things to them.

\--

"The king loves his beloved princess so much" the queen Eleanor said as she sat down on the chair in her chamber and their servants were pouring wine for her and one of them was making her hair before the bed.It was Gemma Styles.She bit her lips as the queen talked and kept doing her job.

"But we are not in good terms right now.I can't give him the heir he wants.For now. Soon he will visit my chamber and we will try again and the lords will give us a son" she said as she sipper her wine. That was when Gemma smirked. She needed to give it a go.She needed to be on the king's way so he would see him and she could give herself to him.

"Enough for now,you can leave" Eleanor told her servants and waved her hand slowly so they could leave the room.Gemma bowed and then mumbled "my lady" as she left the room.

She went straight to their chamber.It was not big.Just two bedroom and a bathroom but it was okay. Harry was already there and he was exhausted.They were in the court for like a month and he was working so hard in the kitchen.It was definetely not his dream.

"Hello brother." she said as she walked in and sat beside where Harry was sitting.Harry put down his book and looked at his sister.She was way too happy.  
"Something happened?" he asked and frowned.He knew Gemma liked the king and he was so scared to hear if something happened between them.

"No but something will happen.The queen and the king are not in the best terms so totally i will give it a go" she smirked and went her room without letting Harry speak.Harry bit his lips and kept reading his book.

Next day Harry woke up to Gemma's noise.She was� getting ready,wearing her red dress which was super sexy.He groaned and sat down on the bed as he tried to wake up.He needed to do something about his feelings but he chose not to.He was a damn king and himself was a poor servant.

When he was ready he went to the kitchen and started to work with the other 200 men.It was crowded but still he was working too hard.

"Morning" he said to a blond boy whose name was Niall.He was working there with him and he looked like a good guy.Also he was always happy and always talking.

"Morning to you too Harry." he said with a smile,still working. "How are you doing in this large and enormous castle? Going good?" he asked and looked at him sheepisly.

"Yeah I guess" he murmured and he put his gloves on as he began to work.He was still anxious about his sister doing something stupid.He couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Niall,can I ask you something?" he said after 20 minutes of silent working together.He nodded his head as yes and looked at Harry.  
"If the king-uhm- if he sleeps with someone,would we hear about it?" he asked quietly,slightly afraid.Niall laughed loudly and then looked around him to see if someone was watching them.  
"Well i dont know why you are interested but i heard his guards or even his best man would tell you if you nicely ask them,your grace" he teased and kept working on something he couldnt even pronounce.

Harry bit his lips and closed his eyes for a mometn as he tried not to think.

\--

"Why are you so insist on that boy,your majesty?" Liam asked as they were sitting on the table in the dining hall.  
"Cut that bullshit and stop calling me that,do it when we are alone" he said seriously and then sighed deeply."That boy had something Liam and I want to get to know him.Yeah laugh me all you want but I actualy do think I like him" he murmured.Liam knew that for the long time he never liked anyone.Everyone was just a fun to him.They fuck and then he would never see that person again.But it wasnt like that.He could feel it.

"Okay but I think before you do that,you should try to 'know' his sister.She looks so pretty and who knows maybe she is the one who could give you a son" he said softly. "Don't get me wrong but maybe you can even divorce if she gives you a son and you get married with her just to make your son your heir" he suggested.

"Another marriage like now then?" he asked with a sigh. "Maybe." he murmured,literally thinking of it. He licked his lips and cancelled his plans to get to know that soft looking kitchen boy for now.

"Let the girl know that I wanna see her in my chamber tonight." he said as he sipped his wine,closing his eyes for a moment as he tried not to think about that boy.

"Yes,I will." Liam said as he stood up walked towards the door.

"And Liam," he said and stopped the boy going out. "I want you to take care of my political works for few days please" he said and Liam smiled as he bowed down. "Yes your majesty" he mumbled before leaving the hall.

\--

Gemma was walking down on the hall slowly as Liam stood in front of her.She gasped when she noticed him.  
"Your grace" she said slowly as she bowed.Liam smiled at him and nodded his head.  
"The king wants you in his chamber tonight.If you don't know what it means-" he said and Gemma just shook his head. "I know." she whispered quietly and licked her lips excitedly.Liam nodded his head as he left after saying "Dont be late" 

Before Gemma went to the king's chamber she went to her place and saw Harry was writing something.She couldnt stop smiling.  
"Guess what Harry? King wanted to see me in his chamber tonight and it means something will happen." she said and Harry was literally frozen.  
"W-What?" he whispered and stood up quickly.Gemma was getting ready.

"Sorry it might crush your little dream world but get over with king would never want you in his chamber." she said and patted his arm as she left their place.

"Ofcourse." Harry just mumbled sadly and sat down on the chair and shook his head quickly.He was living in a dream world.But that want what he wanted.He didnt want to be king's fuck toy. But it seemed that the king wasn't the person he always pictured in his head.


	2. What's next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy x

Not many kings were heard with men before.Ofcourse men can give birth just like women but a king being with a man was not just a normal thing for the people  
of the England.But Louis couldn't stop thinking about the man who he saw in the servant line few months ago.Even when he called his sister to his chamber.He never thought he would fall in love with a servant.He had several affairs but they were just waste of time for him.This time it was different.In that night,when he called Gemma Styles to his chamber,he had just one goal.He needed to learn what was the deal with his brother.

"Lady Gemma Styles is here,your majesty" one of Louis' men said as he walked in his chamber.Louis just nodded his head and licked his lips as he waited for her.When she walked in,he just blinked.She was beautiful and she looked a lot like her brother.Louis wished she was him when she first walked in that chamber.

"Your grace." she bowed down slowly.Louis walked towards her and put his hand on her chin so she could look at her.  
"My lady" he said and Gemma smiled sheepishly.She ws excited and her heart was beating so fast.She was really fond of the king.Louis slowly walked to his bed and wondered why he really asked her to come.  
"Won't you sit down?" he asked and he sat down on the bed and watched her sit down beside him.She was wearing a red silk dress and he was wearing a necklace on her almost naked chest.

"I was so honored when I heard that you called me to your chamber,my king" she said and she put her hand on Louis' hand and caressed his hand slowly.Louis was looking at their hands and he slowly pulled his hand away.He really wished he didn't do that and call her.

"So,Lady Gemma." he started and walked to his table and grabbed a grape and ate it quickly. "You and your brother are here? Not your father or mother?" he managed to ask. Gemma was surprised because he didn't know that he was that nice to make a conversation first.He cleared her throat and nodded her head.His father and mother was back in their country.

"Yes.My brother,Harry is working in the kitchen,your grace." she said and smiled.She was happy because the king chose her and not him.Ofcourse,she knew if the king was heard with a boy,people would judge.Even if he was the king of England and he had every right to execute them if they just judged him in that matter.

"My father is staying at the country side with my mother and they really want to visit your grace." she murmured.Louis just wanted to say 'you're just kissing my ass' but instead he just ate another grape and nodded. "Good." he said and walked back to his bed and slowly howered down on her and pressed his lips against her lips.He just couldn't send her back.It would sound bad at all.

*

"This-was-amazing" Gemma said breathlessly and laid down on the bed,looking at the ceiling.She was happier than ever and she just wanted to go to their chamber and talk with Harry about it.She loved his brother ofcourse but this was something else.

She looked at Louis as she rested her head on his naked chest,biting her lips slowly.But Louis didnt even looked at him back.He just closed his eyes and sighed.

"Leave." he said and Gemma just gasped.She wanted to say something but she just couldn't.He was the king for god's sake.She nodded and she grabbed her dress and clothes,quickly wearing them before she left.

Louis sat down on the bed and rubbed his face with his hands.He was just couldn't stop think about that boy.He could go crazy.He laid down on the bed again and fell asleep.The sex they had was good but he really wished it was him.Also he didn't want to think about having sex with him because deep inside he knew his affection for that strange boy was not a simple thing.

\--

"So?How was it?" Liam asked as he and Louis were walking on the garden of the castle.Liam took his hat off and fixed his hair slowly.He only wanted the best of his friend.  
"Good.Nothing special but Liam i must really admit that i will meet that kitchen boy,today." he said as he bit his lips.He was scared of what he was going to say about the subject.Liam just took a deep breath and nodded.  
"Yeah sure.But you know if people know their king is interested in men,they will just judge you.Not all of them maybe but nothing will be different." he whispered.This was a serious subject.

"Sure.But I am their king and sooner or later they will just accept who i am" he murmured,looking up to sky.The sky was very blue and there were no clouds.Louis loved this fresh days.

"Should I arrange something for you and him?" he asked but Louis just shook his head. "No need.I will do it myself.Thanks,Liam." he said softly and he hugged his best friend softly and patted his back.

"I must go back to the court. I have a meeting about France and Spain allies" he said softly and Liam bowed for him,smiling. "Your majesty." he said softly and Louis replied with a smile. "Your grace." They were doing it since they were kids but it was for fun. When it was serious and Liam called him that every time.He was just sick of it.He left the garden quickly and Liam stood there,watching him going in the court.

\--

Harry never wanted to listen about how the king also know as his crush fucked his sister the night before that day but Gemma was just talking about it every time she saw him and Harry was so sick of this.

"Okay,Gemma.I understand. The king has literally was on you yesterday but I am working on something,can you continue later?" he asked as he grabbed his book and he kept reading what he was reading previously.He was taking notes and he was doing this every night until he fell asleep on the desk.He wanted to be wise,he didn't want to die knowing literally nothing.The books belonged to his father and his father was so proud of him as he really loved learning new things.

Gemma took a deep breath. "Maybe I can be the queen." she said softly and smiled to herself.But Harry was just so annoyed.

"Dont keep your hopes too high,Gem. As I heard while working in the kitchen the king always does this kind of things.I mean as you said the queen and him are not in their best terms so probably he is just searching for someone to fuck and satisfy himself." he said and he stood up and rolled his eyes as he walked out of the chamber.He wanted to go to his favorite place.It was a room where a piano was placed and he was more pleased to play it while he needed to calm himself down or when he wanted to think more clearly.

He stepped out of the chamber and that was when his arm was grabbed and he was dragged towards a wall,so no one would see.Harry gasped and he was about to scream when a hand covered his mouth.When his green eyes met with the blue ones his heart literally stopped.The king was covering his mouth and he was standing in front of him.He could faint but he just didn' do anything and when he pulled his hand off of his mouth,Harry took a deep breath.

"Your majesty" he whispered and blinked.Louis licked his own lips and stepped back slowly. "Harry isn't it?" he murmured and Harry nodded his head.  
"Where are you going?" he asked,looking around.Louis totally forgot that his court had that room when Harry led him to that piano room.

"I come here when I get annoyed with my sister or I want to be alone" he explained as he sat down on the seat beside the piano and looked at Louis.  
"Can I ask your gra-" Louis interrupted him when he was about to say "your grace." 

"Call me Louis when we are alone,Harold." he said softly.It was not easy for him to express his feelings for that kitchen boy so,he was just going to be slow about it.  
"It's Harry but Harold will do." Harry murmured with a smile.Louis wanted to know every detail of his face,his plump lips and green eyes as his curls fall on his forehead.

"So why are you here? I mean your sister was being annoying or you wanted to be alone?"Louis asked slowly as he walked around the room and tried to control his heart beating.

"First one. She couldn't stop telling me how she and uhm-you did the thing last night." he whispered and looked down on his hands.He felt sad because what Gemma told him was the truth.He wouldn't be interested in a kitchen boy.It was bullshit.

"Oh really? I bet every mistress I've been with was like her,I mean they talk." he said and Harry just bit his lips."Also you think that all I want to do is satify myself as me and my queen are apart?" he asked and Harry gasped and he stood up quickly.It was obvious that he heard their conversation about that.

"It's not like that,your majesty." he said and bit his lips.Louis thought he was adorable.He smiled and patted his shoulder softly. "It's fine,really.I didn't want to hurt your sister's feelings but I am not interested in her,sadly." he said and Harry slowly sat down on the chair again and took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you,why are you here,Louis?" he asked and he was literally shaking when he called the king by his name.Louis just smiled at him and stood in front of him.

"I needed to meet you,Harry." he whispered and he put his hand on his chin and made him look at him.His green eyes were so shiny that he could literally be lost in them. 

"Can you play me a song please?" he said softly as Harry nodded and he began to play the piano for his king.

\--

"Have you heard that there is a thief in this kitchen?" Niall asked Harry as Harry was taking a break after working for like 5 hours. Harry frowned and looked at the blonde guy.  
"What's going on?" he asked,knowing literally nothing about the subject.It was after a week after him and the king talked and his mind was stil with the king.Niall walked towards him and showed him the great casa of the kitchen.They hid golds in it and it had salary of the workers.But recently half of the gold was stolen and they knew only kitchen staff would steal it as no one other could go in the kitchen.

Harry looked at the great casa and frowned. "Why would they hide golds here? It's so obvious that someone would steal it." he shrugged. He thought court's had chamber for golds but this one was weird.

"I dont know that" Niall said and sighed as he went back to his duty.They was gaining great deal of money so it was all okay to work too hard.Also Niall was a bit suspicious of Harry because he wasn't surprised or anything when he heard the news.He kept it in his mind.

\--

"Harry Edward Styles and Gemma Anne Styles!" 

Their chamber door was knocking so bad and it woke them up.Harry rubbed his eyes and stopped his sister from opening the door,he opened it himself.There were 4 guards of the castle and they looked pretty serious.

"Yes?" Harry asked and they literally pushed him inside so they could walk in.Both Gemma and Harry were in shock.The guards were looking for something but he didn't know what.

When one of the guards pulled Harry's bed up there was a lot of golds in the pocket.And they belonged to the kitchen casa.Harry gasped and stepped closer to them to see what it was.He was pretty sure that he didnt steal any of the money but they were found literally under his bed.

"Whose bed is this?" the tough guard asked.Harry couldn't speak at that moment but after a while he just said 'mine'.He knew what happens when you were a criminal in the court.They would put him in a cell with a little amount of food and water and after 15 days if you're lucky to live you would go on the court which had the king in it and then they would decide whether they should execute you or banish you from the castle.

"Take him." that man said the others and Harry was grabbed by the arms harshly as Gemma was crying and trying to stop them.Harry was only thinking abou the king and what would he do or say when he heard about it.He was crying while they took him in the cell,well basically they pushed him so he fell down as he crawled to a wall and sat down there,resting his head over his knees as he cried.He didn't steal the gold.He didn't even know until Niall told him.

\--


	3. Saving Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy x

Harry was in that cell for 5 days and he wasn't eating anything nor doing anything.He was just sitting on the corner of the wall and he was just staring around blankly.He knew he wasn't a thief or anything.He was in the castle for like 2 or 3 months now and he never thought of stealing anything.He was waiting for the court day and after that hopefully if they decide to banish him from the court he wanted to leave from far far away from that place.Normally Louis wouldn't even hear about those things like stealing and stuff.But this time he would know.As soon as Liam learned about Harry being in prison he rushed to Louis' chamber.

"Duke of Wolverhampton wants to see you,your majesty" one of Louis' men told Louis as he was sitting on the chair and he frowned. "Let him in." He said quickly and Liam walked in and bowed to him."Harry is in the jail." he said quickly. Louis stood up and walked to him.He grabbed his arm and gasped.

"What? What did he do?" he murmured and bit his lips.His heart was beating so fast and he didnt want to believe that Harry did something.He was really stalking him,watching him while he was working or walking down on the garden.He might be a king but he was 22 and in love.It took time to get to know a person because it was not easy to do such thing.He was busy with king stuff and it was what made him a good king.

"They said the stolen gold was found under his bed." he nearly whispered and looked down.Louis' eyes widened and covered his face with his hands.He couldn't believe what he had done.He needed to see him immediately.If this was true maybe he couldn't save him.He needed a court and if he found guilty.. He didn't want to think about it.

"He is in the cell in 5 days." Liam said quietly and bit his lips.He knew Louis would be furious.He finally looked up to see his face.His face was full of disappointment and sadness.

"I need to see him immediately. Now." he almost yelled and Liam nodded his head,leading him out of his chamber.He told him about Gemma.He told Louis Gemma wanted to visit Louis and she wanted to tell him about what happened but Louis' men didn't let him as it was nothing for the king to handle.Louis was more furious.

When they arrived to the cell,guards bowed down and Louis nodded his head. "Open it." he said seriously and they obeyed.What he saw inside hurt his heart.Harry was sitting on the corner of the room and he was hugging his knees,staring at the wall blankly.Liam was behind the king,Louis and he knew what he felt.

"I'll be waiting outside." he whispered to him and patted his arm as he walked out of the cell and he ordered guards to lock the door so they could talk inside in the cell.

When they locked the door again,Harry looked up at Louis.He really wanted to stand up but it took him few seconds to stand up.

"I didn't do it." he whispered as he looked down.Louis could see that he was really sad and devastated.

"Tell me what happened." Louis ordered him and looked at him with soft face.If he was looking at him he would look at him with a serious face but he was facing the ground.Harry had no courage to look up.

"I learned what happened when they found it under my bed.I swear I-" He was talking still but Louis just put hıs fingers under his chin and made him look at him.When their eyes met,Harry felt himself dizzy and he just wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and hugged him tightly.He was scared because he couldn't do anything if Louis pushed him away or call his guards.But instead of doing those things,Louis wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back slowly.His heart was hurting.And in that moment,he knew he was in love.He was in love with that curl haired kitchen boy.

"I don't know how they appeared under my b-bed." he sobbed on his neck and Louis breathed deeply and caressed his soft hair.He kissed his temple and they sat down on the floor as Harry couldn't stand up.He was weak because he wasn't eating anything.He was scared that he could lose his chance with the king.He was scared what he could lose his head.He was literally shaking but it stopped as soon as he felt Louis' arms around him.

Louis would know if Harry was guilty.He would know if he stole the golds.But they way he looked at him,the way he was shaking and he way he was so scared showed him that he was innocent.He wanted to believe it because he couldn't lose his hope for love.He was searching it for a long time.  
"Look at me,Harold." he said softly and put his hand on his cheek softly,wiping his tears away. "If you are innocent,I'll find who did this and banish them from the court. Okay? Don't cry,love." he whispered softly.

Harry looked at him as he spoke and nodded his head.He knew they had something different between them.He just nodded again and rested his head on his shoulder as he closed his eyes.He felt safe and he liked that feeling.Actually the king was who he actually thought he was.He was the kind person who cared about the people.But why would he treat him good and call him love?Maybe he remembered that one day they saw each other in the court yard years ago? 

\--

"King is seen with a boy in the cell? Why would he go to court's prison?" One of the queen's servants told the other.They were talking in while they were going to the queen's chamber to prepare her for their dinner with the king.

"I don't know but I think the king has some affection for that boy." the other one said with a giggle.

Louis couldn't stop thinkig about what happened when he saw Harry in that chamber.His servants were preparing him and he was just staring at the wall.He smiled to himself and then he felt a pain in his arm.

"Hey,be careful." he turned one of his men and once he was ready he sighed deeply.While he was walking out of his chamber he saw one of Liam's spies.He had a lot of spies and that was how he knew what happened in the court.And he was paying them really well.

"Lovegood." he called and Robert Lovegood bowed down at him.He looked at himand waited for him to talk.

"Go find if someone know something about that kitchen stealing thing.Find me if Harry Styles is guilty or not." he said and he made sure he understood what he said.

\--

"Your majesty" Eleanor the queen of England said when she saw Louis.She was looking beautiful and she was wearing a beautiful pink dress and she was wearing that necklace which was a gift from Louis.

"My lady." he murmured and smiled at him.He sat down on the table and waved his hand off as everyone got out of the room.

Louis began to eat as he smiledto himself because he couldn't stop feeling happy whenever he thought of that man.But there was a problem.He was still in that cell.He saw himfew hours ago but it felt like forever.

"My servants say people saw you going in that cell." Eleanor murmured as he sipped her wine.Louis looked at her with a frown.He knew her servants talked too much.They wer talking about literally everything and thats how Eleanor knew what was going on in the court.Even Eleanor would come to him with ugly gossips.Louis knew she never made a good queen to England.Their marriage was based on a lie.

"You should tell them not to talk that much." he said quietly.He sighed and sipped his wine.

"His sister Gemma told me.She said you wanted to see her earlier." she said and laughed.She knew Louis always had mistresses but this time she had enough.

"First her and then his brother? You fucked him too didn't you?" she yelled and stood up.Louis groaned and stood up after her.He knew they were never wife and husband.Their marriage only last 2 months.

"Yes Lady Gemma and I had something but it was nothing really.But you won't talk about Harry like that.Never." he said quickly and groaned.When he was about to leave Eleanor grabbed his arm. "You're seeing him? He is a thief and you're seeing him? You're the king!" she yelled furiously and Louis just pulled away and nodded.

"I am the king and you can't talk to me like that. Never." he said and looked at her seriously. He was sick of her jealousy and he was done.So he just walked out of the chamber,sighing deeply.

\--

"I told guards to give you real food,did they give you?" Louis asked as he stood in the cell with Harry.The door was locked so they were alone.Louis put his hand on his cheek and caressed it softly.  
"Yes,but I can't stop thinking about the trial.It's a week away." he whispered and bit his lips,looking down.That was when Louis couldn't resist and moved closer to him and pressed his lips against his.

Harry smiled against his lips and he was surprised how he tasted.He tasted like cherry and wine.Louis slowly pressed him agaisnt the wall and kissed him deeply as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck,letting himself into Louis completely.The kiss was sweet and Louis loved how Louis was defenceless against him.His heart was beating so fast.

"It will be okay." he said,resting his forehead against his."I sent spies all around the castle and they will search if anyone saw anything.When the court day comes,you'll be found innocent." he whispered and nodded his head.Harry wanted to believe what he said to him.He was believing him actually.But questions did't leave his mind.What if he was another fling to the king? But he never heard him saving fromsuch situation before.His heart was literally racing as he looked at his piercing blue eyes.

"I need to go. Stay strong for me?" he whispered and then wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back slowly.Then he pulled away and knocked on the cell door so they opened the door and let the king leave.

"Okay." said Harry as he watched the king leave that ugly cell.Harry touched his lips and closed his eyes.He kissed the king,the man who was his crush forever.He sat down on the floor again and rested his head over the wall.He never felt so happy.

*Flashback*

"Mom! Gemma says I won't get to see the prince Louis when we go to the court for the festival!" 7 year old Harry whined when they got in their carriage.Anne laughed and looked at her son.

"Don't worry love,everyone will see him." she said and when everyone got in the car,Gemma crossed her arms around her chest.She was 9 and she literally thought that the prince will be married to her.

"You go love prince Theodore!" Harry argued and looked out of the window,sighing.Gemma was about to say something but his father stopped her.

\--

When they arrived at the court Harry couldn't stop looking around.It was amazing and he never saw something so big and pretty.They got out of their horse carriage and they saw that festival was already begun.Harry sighed and looked down sadly.He wanted to see prince Louis.Maybe they could play together as Louis was only 2 years older than him.Same age as Gemma.But sometimes it scared him.What if the prince sees his sister?One day he told this to his mother but she only said 'you shouldnt worry about this now,maybe when you go live in the court.' 

"We missed The King's speech?" Gemma asked sadly and looked down sadly.They walked slowly towards the festival area and they heard someone yelling "The King of England Robert Tomlinson!" and that was when they understood that festival was beginning in that moment.They were lucky.Harry smiled widely and he tried to look at where they were standing.His heart was beating so fast.

The king was standing right in front of the audience with the queen Jay Tomlinson.Their children were standing right beside them. Theodore,Louis and Lottie.Gemma smiled at herself and took a deep breath."Maybe I will stand right next to the next king." she chuckled and listened to the king's speech.

"There he is!" Harry smiled when he saw Louis and clapped his hands when the king finished his speech.After that,he went to play with the other kids.The festivals were so fun.But from that moment,he knew he would end up with him one day.He would wait forever to have that moment.

*End of the flashback*


	4. Actual Saving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Court has 2 meanings.  
> Palace and Trial.  
> xx

Louis was working for the country,making deals and he was busy searching for the truth about Harry's situation.He visited him when there was 2 days to trial and he made sure he was okay because he saw he devastated when he first visited him. Also people of England,mostly people in the court was talking about the king's affection towards a boy.They didn't know who he was actually but it was known that the king has fallen for a boy.When the trial day came Louis was so anxious because his and Liam's spies couldn't find anything.

Louis was getting ready for the trial that day and Liam was standing by the door.  
"Maybe" Liam said and looked at Louis softly. "Maybe the court will forgive him?" he said and he saw Louis looked at him sharply.

"He didn't steal anything,Liam. I'd knew if he did." he said and fixed his belt and looked at himself in the mirror.He was so nervous but he couldn't do anything if the court decide anything.Maybe he could stop the execution but still.

"I didn't say that he did." Liam argued back and sat down on a chair,rubbing his back. "Why are you so fond of that boy?He has a sister for fucks sake Louis." he murmured tiredly.Liam supported Louis however being with his sister would be much easier.

"So what? I didn't want to fall for him,it just happened and I can't lose him,no way." he murmured seriously and when the door was knocked,he knew the time has come.

"Your majesty." Sir Gregor walked in and bowed before him. "Trial is abaout to begin. Court is waiting for your majesty." he informed and Louis nodded,sighing.

"Come on Liam,let's go then." he said and they walked out of his chamber.People kneeled before him when they saw and Louis just nodded his head to them.He was so nervous but he was just trying not to show it.He was a king after all.He couldn't just show weakness.

After he was seated,everyone who came to watch the trial began to whisper to each other.It was time for Harry to come in chains around his wrists and stood there.Louis' heart was pounding.Normally Eleanor would attend the trials but she had something against Harry and she would rather make the court execute him already.

"Harry Edward Styles!" the man who always calls for Louis or Eleanor,called his name and Harry grabbed the chair he was sitting tightly.He just wanted to pass forward.But he didn't have such talent.He gasped when Harry walked in with a white destroyed white kitchen outfit,he was wearing it for like 15 days.He stood where he should and looked directly at Louis.His eyes were red and puffy.People wouldn't notice it but Louis was looking at him like he was a treasure in the castle.So he would see.You could tell that he had been crying.Louis couldnt blame him at all.

"Trial is beginning." court head told everyone and Harry looked down.He couldn't do anything if Louis wasn't able to.He was so stressed and he could feel himself literally fainting. But he stood still and stared at the wall behind the court members.

"Liam we should do something. I should do. I am the king of England for god's sake." Louis whispered to Liam,who was standing beside him.He couldn't let them execute him,he just found himself. It would be so devastating.

"Your majesty,you may be the king but we can't do anything.But maybe after the court decides,maybe." he whispered and looked at the boy who literally made Louis go crazy in literally 2 months.He was really beautiful.

"So,the stolen gold was found under your bed. The kitchen has no access to other people so either someone helped you or you stole them. If you confess your punishment might ease off." court head Wolsey said slowly.That was when Louis saw Harry was about to cry.But he didn't.

"I didn't steal anything.I-I learned that day gold was stolen and they found it under my bag. I'm innocent." he said quietly and sniffled lightly. Louis was kind of person reader.He somehow knew Harry was right.

Everyone began to whisper to each other again and Wolsey shook his head. "Silence in the court!" he yelled as everyone stopped whispering again.

They couldn't come to conclusion for like 30 minutes and all the court members and Wolsey had decided something.Ofcourse they asked king for his opinion but he couldn't change their minds after all. Laws would tell it all.

"As you see,Harry. Stealing and killing is not something the king let the court tolerance.Also stealing is treason."

Harry's eyes went wide.He knew what it meant. They were going to execute him. He shook his head and couldn't help himself but crying.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.He definetely had to talk with Wolsey after that trial.When he was just making the decision someone walked in rush.Everyone was looking right at the door.

"Your majesty. I know everything. Please let me explain." A blonde boy said and Harry wiped his tears.It was Niall.He didn't know why he know something but still.

Harry stood up and nodded his head. "Talk." he said and he was surprised because he didn't trust his voice but he sounded pretty normal.

Niall gasped and walked towards Harry and breathed softly. He looked at Harry and he hated himself for not telling everyone sooner.He took a deep breath. He was so nervous.

"There's a boy names James in the kitchen." he began to talk and looked directly at Louis.He didn't care about the court. The king was there.

"A-and he stole the gold and at least he told accidentaly,when he got so nervous after stealing he put it under Harry's bed." he said and Wolsey frowned.

"Why would he steal and how would he put them under Harry's bed?" he asked as Niall looked at him this time.

"He didn't think your majesty was fair and he said he would make a good king,taking the monet and running away, maybe coming back and uhm-killing your majesty one day." he said quietly. Louis tensed up. He knew people always had these kind of plans but still.

"And he used his sister Gemma,sir. They slept and that was how he put it there." he said and Harry found Gemma in the crowd and shook his head.He was about to be executed.

Wolsey rubbed his face when he heard the story. "The charges against Harry Styles has fallen and James,whoever tht boy might be is charged with treason. Find him. We will have another trial in 3rd October." he said and got off of his chair like the other members. Meanwhile guards let Harry go and he directly went to Louis.He wanted to hug him but he just bowed before him and smiled. Louis was biting his lips and he nodded back.

"Niall you saved my life. They were about to execute me." he whispered when he went to Niall,wrapping his arms around him qucikly.He felt Niall hugging him back and he rested his head on his shoulder.

Louis was watching and he felt really jealous when he saw Harry was hugging someone.He stood up and went to his chamber.

\--

"How could you Gemma?" he almost yelled after they went back to their chamber and he changed his clothes and ate something first.

Gemma was sitting on the bed and she was staring at her hands,sniffling. "I was just mad when I heard the king visited you in the cell. He was with me before you Harry. And James seemed fine,what if I slept with him?!" she looked up as he yelled.Harry just gasped and wandered around the room.

"It's not about who you sleep with,you should have seen how evil he was. My head was about to be cut from my body,are you aware?" he asked and groaned.He was exhausted and he just wanted to be alone but he couldn't unless this conversation was over.

"Fine. Sorry!" she said and stood up. "But I wanna know brother,what did you do to him so he visited you? You let him fuck you so he wouldn't let your head cut? You let him visit you and fuck you,didn't you?!" she yelled and Harry just felt his anger was risen. He didn't say anything and he grabbed his music sheets and rushed out of the room.He was breathing heavily and he just needed to calm down.

He went to his usual piano room and sat down on the chair,letting himself cry this time. Gemma knew he shouldn't have said those words. They grow up together and she loved her brother so much. But when it came to the king,they both have sensitive sides.

Harry was sitting there for like 30 minutes and he heard someone was walking in the room.He wiped his tears and stood up,biting his lips.It was Louis.

"I knew I would find you here." he said quietly and frowned when he saw Harry was crying. "Why are you crying,love? You're free." he said softly and he put his hand on his cheek and Harry leaned against his touch.

"I know your maj-" he was cut off by Louis kissing him.He melted into the kiss and he wrappedhis arms around his neck and kissed him slowly.When they were apart Harry took a deep breath.

"It's just,we had an argument,me and Gemma." he said softly and rested his forehead over his.Harry felt so right beside him.He didnt feel like he was standing beside the king. He was standing beside the man of his life.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Louis whispered and he hugged him so tightly,buried his face in Harry's neck and Harry was the one who was holding him this time. He could feel his shaky breath.

"I'm here." he whispered quietly and he rubbed his back slowly.When they were both relaxed,Harry pulled away,smiling.   
"I wrote a song for you when I was in that cell." he said softly and sat down on the chair beside the piano and he began to play for him.

\--

"I want to see that kitchen boy in front of me. Now." the queen of England,Eleanor of Spain ordered while she was sitting on her throne. The people in front of him nodded and bowed before her as they went out to find the boy. Harry was in the kitchen and he was working. 

"Harry Edward Styles!" one of the queen's men called and Harry thought he was about to die.He turned his back and gasped.He was about to say 'I didnt do anything' but the man interrupted him.

"Queen Eleanor wants to see you. Now." they said and Harry bit his lips,looking at Niall. 

"Be cool a�nd kind to queen." Niall whispered and Harry nodded as he followed the bunch of queen's men.His heart was beating so fast and it didn't stop until he was in the queen's chamber.

"Well,well,well." Eleanor said and looked at the boy in front of him. "You are the boy who is trying to steal my king?" she asked and laughed. Harry couldn't say anything he just bowed down and murmured a quiet 'my lady' to her.

"Of course I am your lady. You know who you are? Nothing. Literally nothing and the king will be tired of you when he fucks you enough. The same old king." she smirked and Harry faced the down. He just wanted to scream. He and Louis never done anything like that besides kissing and he didn't think it pleased the king as fucking. It was so stupid.

"We've never done anyth-" he was interrupted by her.

"I didn't command you to talk!" she yelled and Harry flinched. "Leave. Now. And be sure next time I see you beside him,your head will hanging beside my throne." she said and Harry just hurried out of the chamber,breathing heavily.He needed to find Louis.

He walked towards his chamber but there were 2 guards. 

"I want to see the king." he said and one of the guards didn't let him through. "The king is not here. He went to York to finish a business and make a deal with the France king." he informed him and he groaned. He was there previous day and now he was away.He wanted to scream.Instead he went back to kitchen and sat beside Niall.

"We gotta talk." he whispered to Niall and rested his head over his shoulder. He wanted to tell him what happened between him and Louis. He needed a friend and this friend was going to be Niall.


	5. Equality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

"So let's talk then." Niall said as he was staring at the wall as Harry rested his head over his shoulder.Niall definetely saw Harry as his friend.Maybe his feelings were a bit more but he was too shy to tell him this.He looked down and took a deep breath.Whatever he was going to talk about sounded important.

"After the day the king wanted to see Gemma,he came to our chamber and I was leaving the chamber he literally grabbed my arm and asked my name." he said with a smile.

"He said he needed to meet me.I was in shock because he's been my crush since i am like 7" he whispered and he felt Niall's arm around his shoulder.

"And then he visited me several times when i was in the cell and we-uhm we kissed." he said and Niall's eyes widened.His heart was beating so fast.

"And we are seeing each other now,at least i think so." he said and groaned."In that part it becomes bad." he whined and buried his face in Niall's neck. "Queen wanted to see me today and literally threatened me.She doesnt want to see me with Louis again." he whispered.�

"Louis? What happened to 'the king?' Niall asked as he fet jealous.He was jealous of Harry.

"He told me to call him Louis when we are alone." he said and pulled away from Niall.He rubbed his face with his hands.He was exhausted.He wanted to feel how he felt when Louis held him.When his beautiful smell filled his lungs.He wanted to make sure he never loses this feeling.He felt like he found his soulmate.Finally.

"But the queen is wrong. No one saw us.We alwas meet up at my secret piano room." he said and stood up. "Nevermind,you probably think im delusional or something and i made those up." he said when Niall didn't even reply.Niall was in shock and he didnt know what to say when he told him those things.He couldnt just stop him and say 'guess i like you' could he?

"No,I saw how he looked at you at the court." he said quietly."Just be careful,yeah? I don't think the king will fall in love-" 

"With me?" Harry completed his sentence,really hurt.

"No,I didn't mean it like that." he said quickly but Harry was already leaving that part of the kitchen,going to other part to work with the other staff.He was sick of people telling him that king wouldn't love him.He might be a king but Harry could see that 22 years old young man who needs love and caring.

\--

"Daddy!" Marry yelled when she saw her daddy.She was a sweet girl and she adored Louis,always hugging him or wanting him to read him night stories.But she couldn't always get that.

"My baby!" Louis said and picked her up and kissed her head softly.She had black hair with hazel eyes and she looked like Eleanor.She wrapped her arms around Louis' neck and rested her head over his shoulder.

"How was my baby's trip?" Louis asked as Eleanor watched them with a smile.She still had a hope.She knew that Harry guy would be just a fling like the others.At the end of the day Louis would be hers.But Louis and her werent sleeping in the same bed anymore.That wouldbe a problem.

"Good,daddy.I met with the prince of Spain!" she said and smiled widely.She enjoyed her Spain trip and it was literally for making treaties for their countries.Louis felt sad when he thought of it,using her daughter for these deals but it was neccessary.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Eleanor said and Mary went out of the chamber with her maids.She was growing like a princess and if they dont have any boys,she was going to rule the country.

"Sure." Louis said and looked at her.Louis just came from York and he wanted to see Louis so bad.But Eleanor looked like she wanted to talk about something serious.

"People are talking about you and that kitchenboy.Is it true?" she asked coldly and looked out of the window as she played with her fingers.She was nervous and literally jealous.When Louis heard that he just groaned.He hated when Eleanor asked him these kind of questions.

"Eleanor,you know we had never been married,our marriage is a bunch of lie." he said quickly.Sure he loved him when they first married but that was it.His feelings for Harry was much more and he couldnt just compare them.

"But is it true? Are you fucking that whore?" she asked.Her voice was low but it was insulting.

"Dont you ever talk about him like that. For your question,no I'm not fucking him but," he said and walked closer to her,their chest were literally touching.Eleanor thought he was going to kiss her but Louis just continued to talk.

"But he makes me feel happier than you've ever made. I reborn when I kiss him. And if you ever talk about him like that,you'll regret it." he said and Eleanor just looked her with a shock.Then Louis left her chamber quickly,going to his chamber.

\--

 

"Your majesty,when your honour was absent, a boy wanted to see you." one of her guards told him and Louis was all ears.

"Continue." he said and sipped his wine.He knew it was Harry."What did he looked like?" he asked.

"Tall,curly and was wearing white kitchen uniform." he said and Louis smiled,biting his lips."Send him to my chamber,now."he said and he stood up,fixing his hair slowly.He was so excited.He missed this taller boy.After 10 minutes that guard walked in again.

"Your majesty,Harry Styles is here." he said and Louis waved his hand so he could leave.When he left and Harry walked in,Louis literally ran to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey." Harry whispered and hugged him tightly,taking a deep breath of his smell."I tried to visit you but you were gone." he said softly and Louis noddded. "Sorry,it was urgent." he said and Harry shook his head.

"Did I hear right or the king just said sorry to me?" he chuckled and Louis tried to hold his smile and shook his head.Louis wanted to be just Louis with him.And he was just Louis right that moment.

"So I wanted to tell you something." Harry said and Louis frowned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and cupped his cheeks,caressing them slowly.He loved touching his skin.

"The day when you were gone Eleanor wanted to see me and said he would make her servants execute me if she ever sees me with you." he whispered and Louis felt his anger filling his lungs.

"How dare she?!" he almost yelled and Harry shook his head and then grabbed his hand."Calm down,please?Just wanted to tell you.Not a big deal." he whispered,sitting on Louis' bed.It was a big deal.

When Harry sat down on his bed,Louis looked ar him angrily. "What are you doing?" he asked and Harry literally jumped. He heard about how he was tidy but he was speechles.

"I-I'm sorry." he whispered and looked down at his hands.Then Louis began to laugh and he tackled him over and kissed all over his face and he was literally straddling him.

"It was a joke." he whispered and Harry sat down slowly so Louis was sitting on his lap.He wrapped his arms around him and began to kiss him.He looked so small and like a fairytale.

"You don't have be so formal here with me,when it's only me and you,we are equal." he whispered and leaned to kiss him again,slowly moving his hips back and forth.

"Actually I'd like to be equal with you outside but we will cancel it until you're a king beside me." he whispered and pinned him down on the bed and kissed him deeply.

"It works for me." Harry whispered and kissed him deeply,couldn't hold back his moan.Louis was kissing down on his neck,chin and Harry could feel himself burn up.He let Louis kiss his neck and his chest slowly,taking the shirt off quickly.

"Louis." he whispered and desperately bucking his hips against his,feeling himself hardening.

"Stay here tonight." Louis whispered as he sucked on his chest and Harry just nodded,breathing heavily.Everything was overwhelming but he loved every second of it.

After they were both released and laid down on the bed,staring at the ceiling,Harry thought Louis would want him to leave,just like he did to Gemma.But instead he turned his back to him and turned his head to Harry.

"Will you cuddle me or should I command?" he teased and Harry wrapped his arms around him from the back and kissed his sweaty shoulder.He felt so happy in his arms and he didnt want this moment to end.

"Your wish is my command." he whispered teasingly and he buried his face in his neck from behind and closed his eyes,slowly drifting off to sleep together.

\--

Harry though he was in a dream.He was cuddling with Louis and he was sleeping in his arms.The bed was warm and he knew out of the bed was just cold.When he woke up he slowly pressed his thumb against his cheek and caressed it softly.He saw love bites on his neck and he smiled to himself.He did those.He bit his lips as Louis slowly woke up and groaned.

"I wanna sleep." he whispered and Harry didn't say anything,leaning to kisshis jaw and neck slowly.

"You can sleep all you want." he said softly and felt Louis' breath hitching.Louis never had those moments.He felt happy.He didn't open his eyes and hummed slowly.He loved Harry's lips and he loved his warmness.

"I've never been kissedwith such love." he whispered and Harry frowned.

"What? Are you mad? You probably slept with a lot of people and no one kissed you like i did?" he asked and kissed his jaw slowly,going his neck to kiss it,slightly sucking on his skin.He felt Louis slowly squirming beside him and then he heard him chuckle.

"They were just..fucks." he said softly,opening his eyes,looking at the heaven beside him.

"But you kiss me like there's only me,like you've never loved someone else in this world."he said softly and Harry licked his own lips,pulling away and looking at the ceiling.

"What?" Louis asked and looked at him worriedly.He knew something was up.

"I guess I never loved someone as much as I-uhm loved you." he muttered quietly and gasped.He couldn't dare to look at him.He felt ashamed but deep down he knew it was nothing to be afraid of.

"Don't tell me I was your first." Louis said,widening his eyes.When Harry didn't reply he sat down and groaned.

"Fuck.Harry if I knew I would-it would be special." he said and sat down on the bed and rubbed his face.

"It was special.I've never had something so special." he said softly and he wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed the back of his neck.It was true. He never felt so special.

\--

"I'm going for a walk,are you coming Niall?" Harry asked as he fixed his clothes.The weather was good and he wanted to sit down by the tree and just watch the sky.

"Sure,if you cover your love bites." he said seriously and Harry coughed and put his hand on his neck.

"Sorry." he murmured and nodded.They walked out of the castle and walked towards the forest.Harry loved nature.

"So,I heard from one of the king's guards he did you good yesterday." he said,chuckling.

Harry groaned."Why are you so rude? It wasn't just some doing." he said and looked around the nature.But he couldnt help but smiling again.He remembered his touches and his lips against his lips.

"Can we not talk about this? Let's just have a good time." he said softly and they sat down under a tree,side by side.Niall was biting his lips so harsh because he just wanted to cry.He felt something for Harry but he was one of the king's mistresses.But he didn't know the whole truth.

"Sure." he whispered and looked down on his hands which were on his lap."But I have to tell you something." he murmured and turned to him,taking a deep breath.

"I guess I love you." he said quickly,his eyes locking on his.He wanted to run away but he couldnt.Harry was beside him and he just told him that he loved him.


	6. Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter didnt turn out like what i wanted to do butttttt enjoyxx

"Who is it?" Harry asked curiously,smiling.Niall had been his best friend since he first came to the court.He was so grateful for him.Harry looked at Niall who was sitting beside him under the tree,waiting for an answer.Niall frowned and blinked few times.

"What? What did i say to you?" he said quietly and basically held his breath.

"You said you loved someone." Harry said softly,putting his hand on his shoulder,giving him a light squeeze.

Niall was shocked.He thought he said i love you to him but instead he just said he loved someone? He was fucked up. He had lie continue with a lie.

"U-Uhm yeah,the new boy in the church,he makes music." he said and bit his lips. "Zayn Malik it is." he said softly.Zayn was a new musician in the church and he was really handsome.But he had a wife named Gigi but it could be fake as the most of the marriages.

"Oh,amazing." he said with a smile.

"But he has a wife." Niall said softly.Actually Harry was his crush,yes but Zayn wasn't too bad too and he was sad that actually he had a wife.

Harry wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his arm. "Sorry." he said softly and closed his eyes.He was actually sad for his friend.

Niall just rested his head over his shoulder and closed his eyes. He wanted to enjoy the moment.

\--

Everything had been going amazing for Harry and he knew something would go wrong.Gemma walked in ther chamber and bit her lips.It was obvious that something has happened and she was nervous.Meanwhile Harry was sitting on the bed,reading a book about a great love of some legends.He was inspired.

"H,we gotta talk." she said softly and sat beside him,sighing. "I know you love the king and you think he loves you too but I heard tomorrow at the feast,he will call few ladies to his room.Even I have their names. I'm sorry." she said softly and she went to her own bed,laying down.

"What?" he asked softly and looked at her.He was confused. "Are you certain?" he asked quietly,putting his phone down.He was nervous and anxious now.He didn't believe Louis could do such thing.He just knew it.He wanted to make sure first.When Gemma nodded her head,Harry just stood up and went to his secret room.While going up there he heard few girls were talking.

"Yeah the king wants to see her in his chamber tomorrow at the feast.Isnt that amazing? To be with the king." she sighed and Harry tried not to cry,going to his secret room and sat beside the piano,on the floor. He felt so stupid and he hated himself for that.He closed his eyes but everytime he closed his eyes he felt Louis' lips against his skin.It was painful.He was not going to that fest.He wasnt going to watch Louis taking girls to his chamber.

He literally fell asleep on the cold floor,thinking and probably overthinking.When he woke up he groaned because of the neck pain and stood up slowly.It was the feast day.He went to kitchen and helped them making most of the meals.After he was done he grabbed his paper and pen,walking throught the forest.He was going to sit on the tree and just write the song he was currently writing.He wasnt going to be in that feast and he was glad.He rested his head over the tree and closed his eyes for a moment,wishing Louis was there.Part of him believed what Gemma said but part of him trusted Louis so much.

For Louis,hours couldn't pass so fast.He got ready for the feast,thinking about how he was going to see Harry with formal wear.And maybe after the feast he could make love to Harry again,feeling his long arms around himself.He could make him feel safe like no one could ever in that ugly world.When he was ready he sipped the last bit of his wine,taking a deep breath.He walked out of his chamber with a smile.

"His majesty,the king!" 

He walked inside slowly,making eye contact with every person in the room,trying to find Harry.He couldnt. Gemma was there,the blonde guy was there but he wasn't there.He licked hid lips as he sat down on his throne and smiled to his people.

Then the same man called for the queen and when she walked in,Louis wanted to throw up.But instead he just smiled to her,nodding his head. "My queen" he mumbled.When everyone was looking at them to start the feed,he stood up and clapped his hands.

"Let the feast begin!" he announced and people cheered,dancing around the room,drinking and eating.But he wasnt just enjoying himself.He called Liam beside him,sipping his newly filled wine.

"Have you seen Harry around?" he asked quietly,feeling anxious.Liam just shook his head and sighed. "You can ask his sister." he suggested and when he noddedd he went to find her.Gemma felt like she won a war.Harry wasnt there and maybe she could end up in Louis room.

"Your majesty" she said when she came and stood in front of the king and the queens throne.Eleanor was watching them with jealousy.She just wanted to end those siblings.They were too noisy.

"Dear Gemma." Louis said as she bowed down. "I havent seen your brother here,is he hervoe?" he asked,rather quietly.He could hear Eleanor groan.She hoped he was dead already.

"I believe he didnt want to join,your grace." she said and bit her lips.He took a deep breath,knowing something was definitely wrong.

"You may go." he said with a distant voice and played with his rings slowly.

Meanwhile Harry wrote a song,watching birds.Everyone was in the feast and he just wanted to cry whenever he thought about it.He should've known it was going to be this way. Then he saw someone was walking towards him.He stood up,seeing it was just some random person.

"Dont like feasts?" he ssked with a smirk.Harry gasped and grabbed his things.

"I like them.Here to have some fresh air." he said nervously.He knew that guy wasnt just there randomly.

"I see." he said snd walked closer to him,suddenly grsbbing his collar and yanked him away.Harry was so surprised and he almost screamed when he fell down.

"What the fuck?" he murmured and stood up quickly. But the man didnt stop,grabbed him again and punched him hard enough to make his nose bleed.

"This is a small warning from the queen.If you dont let go,you wont get any more fresh air." he said and walked away quickly.Harrys hands were shaking.He didnt know what just happened.He basically ran inside the castle,walking to his chamber.He needed to calm down.Queen literally wanted him dead.

After almost 2 hours later Louis just coudlnt help himself and stood up,walking out of the feast room and went directly to Harry's chamber.He didn't hear anything inside so he knocked on the door.

After few seconds later Harry opened the door,frowning.Louis smiled when he saw him but his face fell when he saw his bruise and bleeding nose.

"What happened?" he asked,walking in quickly.Harry turned his face to other side and shook his head.

"I'm fine.Why arent you enjoying the feast?" he asked. Louis could smell how tense he was.

"You weren't there and I wanted to know why" he said,sitting on Harry's bed.Harry just wiped his bloody nose and sighed.He wanted to be open about how he felt.

"Why are you going to spend you night with 2 ladies?" he asked directly and it made Louis frown.He didn't know what he was talking about.

"What?" he asked,standing up.

"Gemma told me and I heard few maids talking about it." he said and Louis grabbed Harry's chin,looking at his emerald green eyes.

"That's a huge lie.I didn't demand such thing. Actually I was thinking if we could spend the night." he said and he saw Harry's face softening.He blinked softly,looking at his eyes.

"It's a huge lie. I'll talk to them about it." he said softly.He was soft towards Harry but he was literally boiling inside.Harry knew it.

"Dont execute my sister." he said quietly.Louis chuckled lightly and nodded. "Okay." he murmured,making Harry sit down on the bed,examining every detailof his face.

"Who did this to you?" he asked but Harry didnt want Louis to be mad again to the queen.He just shook his head.He didn't want to talk bout that.Instead he just rested his head over his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"If I lock the door,would you cuddle with me for a moment?I dont want to go to feast" he murmured and Louis nodded.He would love to.Harry locked the door and they laid down on the bed,cuddling.Harry buried his face in Louis' neck and kissed there lightly.

\--

"Gemma Anne Styles." Louis murmured,eyeing the young lady standing in front of her.She was looking at him anxiously.It was the day after the feast and Louis wanted to talk with her.

"Now,tell me. Where did you hear that I was going to spend my night with 2 girls yesterday?" he asked and played with his rings.Gemma gasped and looked down.

"Your grace,I-I-" she began to stutter and Louis groaned.

"Enough! Tell! me!" he yelled and Gemma stared at her feet,nodding her head quickly.

"It was two days before the feast. The queen called me and few servants to her room.." she began to tell,still looking at her feet.

*Flashback*

"Gemma,Elizabeth and Lori." The queen said and smirked.Three girls were standing in front of her,looking at her as they dont know what she was about to say.

"I'm giving you girls a mission. Find that stupid kitchen boy and tell him that the king was going to spend the feast night with two girls.Do it professionaly and make sure he doesnt show up." he said and the girls nodded.Gemma was nervous but she could do thatg

"If he doesnt come to the feast,he would go to the forest,I know him your grace." Gemma said proudly.

"Good.After that I have a plan.He'll be so sorry for trying to take my man." she smirked.Then the girls left her chamber,Eleanor felt so proud of herself.Her love for the king was like obsessed and she could do anything for him,even if he didnt want to.

\--

"You may leave." Louis demanded and Gemma bowed down before leaving.She was relieved that he didnt do anything.Louis was mad and when Gemma left he just kicked everything and screamed.He warned Eleanor,he wasnt going to warn her again.

When his men walked in after hearing screams,he jyst screamed at them too,wanting them to leave.He wanted to be alone.He was so furious.He hated that castle.

But suddenly he thought of something.He called Liam to his chamber and smirked to himself.Eleanor was going to regret what she had done.

"I want Louis to settle the chamber beside me." he ordered.That chamber used to be Eleanor's but she moved away to another.Liam couldnt even question the demand and nodded.

"Yes,on it." he said and left the room.After he left,he wanted something to make him relaxed.So he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes,thinking about Harry and how pretty he was when he fucked him.He was beautiful and so sexy.He groaned when he felt himself getting hard.

He slowly slid his hand under the sheets,under his pants and took a deep breat. I would help him relax.

\--

"Louis wake up"

"Louis,please?"

"Louis!" 

Louis opened his eyes when someone was shaking his bed.He blinked few times and looked at the person who was sitting beside him.It was Harry but he looked very pale and dead.He frowned and he cupped his cheeks,feeling how cold he was.

"Fuck.What happened?" he asked and caressed his cheeks.

"Eleanor executed me. Remember? You said nothing. Just looked at my eyes and said nothing." he said and stood up. "Why did you let me die? I loved you" he said and Louis shook his head.

"No no no no no." he said and his tears fell down on his cheeks.It couldn't have happened.Harry was not dead.When Harry stood up,Louis did too but when he was about to hold his hand,Harry disappeared. 

"Nooooo!" Louis screamed and he found himself sitting on the bed,sweating like a mad.

"Gregor!" he yelled and in seconds he walked in.Before he let him even bow down he panted, "Wake Harry wherever he is,find him and make him come to my chamber.Now!" he yelled and Gregor left in hurry.He hated bad dreams.He hated the idea of Harry being dead.He had to stop Eleanor.Even he thought of getting a divorce so she could literally leave the court.He was going to talk to pope about it.He walked around the chamber almost about 20 minutes and when sleepy Harry walked in,he walked towards him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry" he whispered,letting the taller man held him,making him feel safe,as he always did.Harry was confused and he just hugged his king,the love of his life. 

And Louis knew,after that night,nothing would be the same.


	7. I'll write you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

Have you ever been in love? Have you ever felt alive more than ever when your lover looked at you? Well that was how Louis felt when Harry looked at him,touched him and kissed his very sensitive skin.After his horrible dream,he called Harry to his chamber and hugged him tightly,taking a deep breath of his scent,feeling more than alive.

"So you see you saw me dead?" Harry whispered quietly as watched his beautiful king resting his head over his chest and his own arm was around him,caressing his bare arm.When he felt his warm skin,he wanted to cuddle up more and be warm as him.He wanted to became a part him.

"Yeah and you were so pale,I thought I lost you." Louis whispered quietly and looked at him,biting his own lips.He was still so tense after that dream.

"I can't really understand." Harry began to talk and looked at the ceiling.He just wanted Louis to know how he felt.

"How can someone like you love someone like me?" he chuckled softly and he caressed Louis' hair softly.Louis was going to say something but he just shushed him.

"But also I'm glad I can see the real you,I mean the king Louis has power and you know,big. But look at you right now,this is the real you." he whispered and he smiled at him,leaning to kiss his lips.

Louis never remembered himself this happy.He accepted the kiss very pleasingly and hummed against his lips.

"I have an answer to that question. How can someone like me love someone like you,right?" he said softly,sitting down on the bed,directly looking at Harry with soft eyes,smiling sadly.He was always being like that when he was talking about the past of him.

"Since I was a child,my father and mother always planned my life for me,planned who would i marry,what would i do and i was sick of it when i was jusst 10." he said quietly and he bit his lips.

"But then I saw you,I saw the way you look at me,the way your cheeks getting reddened when you talk to me.It was like I could hear your heart beat." he said quietly,smiling to himself.

Harry's cheeks were reddened when he talked to him like that.His heart was beating so fast.

"Louis." He said softly and put his hand on his cheek but Louis shook his head.

"I knew what you saw in me and I won't disappointd you." he said softly and Harry just shook his head and pressedhis lips against his and Louis slowly laid down on the bed and Harry hovered over him,kissing his lips and jaw slowly.

"I love you." Harry said for the first time and Louis smiled widely,causing Harry to kiss his teeth.

When he pulled away,he took a deep breath.

"Thanks for my new chamber,I loved it." he said softly and Louis only nodded and made him lay down beside him so he could get some sleep.His dream fucked him up.

\--

"Your majesty." Pope said and smiled at the yound king.Louis nodded his head and they walked towards the church.Louis was going there often but this time he was there to talk something serious.

"So,I was wondering something." He said and sighed.He didnt know how to tell because he was scared of people hearing.

"Yes,your grace?" the pope said and looked at him with a frown.Louis cleared his throat,supporting himself by resting his back on the wall,trying not to show how anxious he was.Normally he wouldnt do such talks by himself but this subject was just so sensitive and if people heard before the action,it could be bad.Eleanor had really blind supporters and he didnt want to deal with them too.

"I was thinking if I can divorce the queen. You know our marriage is cursed and we can't have a boy to have my throne." he said and continued.He was just hoping that he would say yes.

"I'm afraid it would be so hard,my king.We need to get together with the members and discuss it.Maybe it would be hard but who knows,maybe the result can please you." he said with a smile on his face.

"But..my lord forgive me if i say this wrong but is it because that kitchen boy? If so,members can say no directly." he said and Louis sighed.

"It's not because of him. Also he has a name. And if i hear you telling them about it-" he said and the pope nodded his head quickly.

"Don't worry about it your grace." he said and smiled at the king.He would do anything to kiss his king's ass.

Louis huffed and walked out of the church and walked towards where his horses were.He was going to have a ride,maybe he was going to hunt to take his mind off of it.

\--

Louis went to the forest and he hunted by himself.When he was relaxed enough he rode his horse to the castle.The sun was slowly going down and the weather was rather windy.He shievered and looked around.Something was wrong.He could smell it.While he was riding,he heard a scream.He stopped and looked around.

"What the fuck?" he swore and he tried to go to the castle as fast as he could.

When he arrived he saw Liam was basically running towards him.He entered to his chamber and watched his guards closing the door.He frowned and put his cape down on the bed.

"Louis people are dying." he said and Louis just frowned,waiting him to continue.Liam was panting.He heard from the pope that in the villages people were dying and it was from the sweating sickness. People have cramps and then they were literally scared of everything,out of their minds.Then they just die,sweating.

"People are dying in villages and-and it will spread.Louis, the punishment is here." he said and bit his lips.The punishment meant one thing and it didnt show up for like 100 years.

"Sweating?" Louis whispered and blinked softly. "We are fucked Liam.Fuck.What will we do? How many people have died?" he asked and sat down on the bed.

"200 people so far." he said softly and Louis just didn't want to freak out.He took a deep breath and nodded.

"You know I have a stock medicine,I will give it to you,Harry and I will take it too,okay?" he said softly and Liam frowned.

"Harry? Louis it's nice to think about him but I think we just need to think about the whole country." he said softly,feeling scared because lately Louis was so obsessed with that guy,it was scaring him.

"Liam." Louis groaned and sighed.Ofcourse he thought about his people but he was going to think about people who love first.It was obvious.He looked out of the window and played with his rings.

"Okay,okay." he whispered quietly and walked towards Liam."I'll send Mary to France and I will share my cures with few people,i don't have enough medicine for all people." he said and Liam nodded.He quickly walked out of his chamber and went directly to queen's chamber and told her about Louis' orders.Mary was going to France and was staying there until that illness was over.

Meanwhile Louis called his men and 4 men and he was sitting on his chair.He ordered things to avoid sweating to come to the country but almost all villages had it and it meant it was spreading so fast.

After his men went out of the chamber,he saw Harry was standing on the door.Louis smiled and stood up.

"Come in,love." he said and Harry walked inside,closing the door quickly.But Harry looked nervous.

"What's going on? People are freaked out,I-I heard sweating accured?" he asked and Louis could see he was about to cry.He shook his head and he cupped his cheeks quickly and caressed his cheeks.

"Yes but i have medicine,yeah?You'll be okay,I'll be okay.I don't have enough but I have enough for people i care." he said softly and Harry's tears fell down.

"So people will just die?" he asked and closed his eyes.He was so scared of this illness.

"It's okay." he whispered and he wrapped his arms around Harry and tried to think what he should do about this situation.

\--

"No no no-" Zayn said quietly as he held his wife,Alexandra in his arms.He was crying and he couldn't stop crying because his wife has been sick for like a week and he couldn't help her getting better.First,she just got scared from everything.Even from a bird.Zayn thought she was just nervous or something.But later on she was just sweating and screaming on the bed.

After that week,she was laying on the bed,lifeless.Zayn was holding her and tried to wake her up.He didn't want to believe.

Once he was convinced that she was gone,he walked out of the room and found the healer and the pope.They would help him bury her.

Healer and the pope was about to walk in the room but they stopped,healer widened his eyes.

"She died from sweating.Jesus Zayn,you might got it too." he said and covered his mouth and shook his head.

"Come,son.I'll try to heal you,try to help you not getting it." he said and grabbed Zayn's arm.

"Also we need to burn her,with flames." he murmured,causing Zayn to gasp and sob harder.

Healer put Zayn in a special room and made him drink herb teas and he cut his arm so the blood would clear itself.

\--

"Here.Take this and take it to the special room.Make him wash his body with it.Okay?" the head of the kitchen gave Niall a big soap,herbel soap.

Niall gasped and nodded.He was scared but he had to do that.

"Can I use it too? I don't wanna get it." he whispered and head of the kitchen nodded.

"Yeah-yeah go." he murmured and walked out of the kitchen.Niall's hands were shaking.When he walked in the room he saw the man who was laying down on the bed was Zayn.The musician who he liked.Actually it was a lie at first but still.

He saw Zayn was sleeping but it wasn't a good sleeping.He sat down beside him and touched his cheek.

"Hey.Come on I'll help you get cleaned." he whispered quietly and made him sit down,letting him sip his tea.

"She's gone." he sobbed and suddenly hugged Niall.He didn't know that boy but he needed it.

"Shh,it's okay.I got you." he whispered quietly.

"Don't leave me." Zayn sobbed as Niall hugged him tightly,sighing to himself.

\--

"I guess I am in love Harry." Niall said softly.He was sitting on the cold floor on the kitchen.Harry rested his head over his knee.Harry was so anxious everything these days.

"It's so great but what if you got that sickness too? Being him in the same room?" he said softly.Niall shook his head.

"He is not sick yet,I am treating him,Harry.And don't worry if you get it too,I'll treat you." he said softly and Harry chuckled softly.

"I need to see Louis." he said quietly and he felt sick in his stomach.He stood up and didnt even hear what Niall said.He basically ran towards the chamber and walked in.Louis was talking with someone,he didn't really know who he was.That man frowned when he saw Harry standing on the door but Louis ordered him to leave whenever he saw him.

Once he was out,Louis walked towards him and Harry grabbed his hands quickly.

"I love you." Harry said suddenly and Louis smiled,feeling his heart beating fast.

"I love you too,what's wrong,H?" he said and then he noticed what was going on.He was sweating and looking at him with fear.

"Gregor!" Louis yelled and stepped back.Harry knelt down in front of Louis and sobbed."I don't wanna die." he whispered and it made Louis screamed more.

"GREGOR!" he yelled and when he walked in and looked at them confusedly.

"Make Harry a horse car and send him to his father's house with a healer and the medicine i will give you.Take him!" he yelled and Gregor grabbed Harry,taking him out of the room slowly.

"I'll write you Harry! I love you!" he yelled and when they were gone he screamed and he kicked his bed as he grabbed things from his table and threw them away.


	8. Dance with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx   
> Don't forget to give kudos and comment x

Life wasn't the same without Harry.Harry was in his father's house and laying on the bed in sweats,screaming and trying to breathe.But healers Louis sent with him was trying to take care of him,bleeding him to make his blood clean,making him drink herbal teas,washing his body with herbal soups.He wasn't getting worse though but he wasn't getting better either.His sister was with him and she just wanted him to get better so they could go to the court again.

'My Dear Love Harry,

I've heard you were getting better.You will beat this ugly illness.I was worried about you,dying.But you will survive and gain your health again.You will come to the court and my lips will touch yours again,Also England's future king needs this.

Get better soon my beloved lover.I never stop thinking about you.

Your king and lover Louis.'

"Take this." Louis said seriously to his men and handed the letter."Send this to Harry.Immediately." he said and he stood up and walked around his chamber.He wasn't even going our of his chamber because he could get sick and it would be the end of him and his country.He needed to be strong.

When he felt he was getting dizzy he just ran to his medicine closet and grabbed few herbal things and had them and then he began to pace around the room,taking deep breaths.He was okay.

Meanwhile Harry was laying down on the bed and just staring at the wall.It was after almost a month and he never got out of the bed.But he didn't die either.2 healers died while taking care of Harry but that was all.

"Mom! dad! Please come!" Gemma yelled and their mother and father ran towards the room.Gemma was smiling widely but she was in a hurry and she grabbed her mother's hand and they walked to Harry's room together.He was sitting on the bed but he looked much healhtier and he was smiling.Healers were standing beside the bed.They were smiling too.It was rare that people survive from this sickness.Harry was one of them.

"He is all clean." one of them stated and nodded his head to his family.They all cheered and hugged Harry.He was finally clean and they could go back to the court.Harry could never think that he could survive but he did with thinking of his lover,with the letters he sent.He couldn't send him letters but he knew that Louis knew about his situation all the time.

\--

After months,when that illness was over finally,Louis could go out of his chamber,checking his people.Over 200,000 people died but he swore himself that he would make people who survive live in health.He,Liam and few men of Louis decided that they needed to make a feast,celebrating the end of the illness and mourning for the people who have died of this illness.

"Are you coming to the feast?" Niall said as he was sitting on the bed,biting his lips.He turned his head to see the boy beside him,all healthy and beautiful.Niall saved Zayn's life and Zayn fell for him.He fell the way Niall took care of him and kissed his temple as he held him closer to himself.And for Niall,a lie became alive.He fell in love with Zayn too.He knew he loved his wife and it been only few months but they both needed someone to love in order to survive.

"Yes,with you,my love." he said and he grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed and rested his head on his chest.Zayn never forgot his wife but he could see her in Niall.They were so much alike.Zayn smiled at the thought of goingto feast with him.

"With me?" Niall smiled and he caressed his arm softly,kissing his head. "Fine then." he said with a smile on his face,holing him close.Meanwhile Harry was on the way,coming back to the court,to his lover.He was on the way for 5 days and he was sick of being on the wy and he was way too excited.

"Stop bouncing your leg." Gemma groaned and slapped his knee,looking out of the window.

"What? We're close and I cannot wait to see him." he murmured,hands on his lap.His hands were nearly shaky.

"He is not in love with you,when he once fuck you,he will let you down and he will get bored of you.Just like how he did to me." he murmured.She was feeling humiliated but she just needed to tell him what she was thinking.

"He fucked me Gemma and guess what? He didnt get bored.He wrote me everyday,he told me i am going to be a king beside him." he said and looked at Gemma.He didn't want to make her jealous but she was talking so much about that,he had to defense himself.

Gemma looked at him with wide eyes,gasping.When she was about to say something.The driver stopped the horse and Harry got out of the car and looked at the castle.He took a deep breath and smiled as he walked slowly the castle.But the driver grabbed his arm and looked at him.

"His majesty wants to meet at the forest." he said and Harry frowned.He thought he would be in his chamber.

"How will I go where he is?" he asked quietly as Gemma rolled her eyes and walked inside alone,sighing loudly.

"This horse is yours,take care of it and about where he is,you'll see him,just ride it." he said and Harry smiled widely when he saw a pure white horse,waiting for him.He nodded his head and basically ran to horse and caressed it slowly.It was so soft and horse leaned on his touch.Harry patted the horse slowly and then he began to ride it through the forest.His heart was beating so fast.

The wind was caressing his skin slowly and his face lit up when he saw Louis,sitting on his horse.He was wearing his beautiful king clothes. Harry could see and feel that Louis was excited too.His face lit up when Louis saw Harry.Harry patted the horse and he was on the ground before he know it,running towards his king and lover.Once Louis was on the ground too,they both basically ran towards each other and Harry crushed Louis with his hug.They both could feel their heart beats.

"Oh God,you're alive." Louis said,burying his face in his neck.Harry cupped Louis' cheek quickly and kissed every sppot on his face.He finally felt whole again.

"I would never leave you." he said softly and he pressed his lips against his,kissing him eagerly and deeply.He was thinking of this moment from the day 1 he was away.

Louis kissed his cherry lips,holding him close by his neck.Their breaths were quick but they didnt care.Louis couldn't get enough of him.

"I love you-shit." Harry whispered and he let Louis kiss his neck.Louis took Harry's top off quickly,kissig his chest slowly,feeling the taller boy is getting hard.

"I want you." Louis whispered and Harry took a deep breath.

"I never wanted anything as much as I want you." Harry replied and with that Harry was on the ground in the forest and Louis was on top of him,kissing his neck as he made Harry spread his legs and he placed himself there.

"I want you inside me." Harry whispered but it was more of a moan.Louis felt himself getting harder and harder.

"Let's get you undressed,baby." Louis said and once they were both naked,Louis kissed down on his neck and chest,finishing his tour on his body on his lenght.He wrapped his hand around his lenght and pumped him slowly.

Harry was cold but when Louis touched his body,he could feel his body burn up.He moaned slowly and when Louis paced up.He didn't want to come.

"I w-want you." Harry whispered and that was when Louis licked his lips.

"You will get what you want." he whispered and he pumped himself slowly as Harry spread his legs and leaned on him,sucking on his neck as he pushed himself in,making Harry moan louder.He was tight and it hurt at first but he felt amazing afterwards.

Whenever Louis' hips were pressing Harry's,they both moaned,kissing each other passionately.

When they were both laying on the ground,done with their orgasms,Harry bit his lips ashe closed his eyes,smiling to himself.After a while,he looked at Louis and put his hand on his chest. 

"Guess we need to get dressed or I'll die." he said and chuckled as he caressed his chest.Louis pushed him away playfully.

"Never talk like that again." he murmured and then stood up to get dressed with Harry.

"You thought of me when I was gone?" Harry teased as he got dressed and then he walked to his horse and smiled to Louis.

"Are you mad? I never stopped thinking about you." he said softly and walked towards him and wrapped his arms around him,looking up to him.

Harry smiled softly and pecked his lips quickly.Louis never failed to make him happy.He was happy indeed.

\--

"So,you decide to come to the feast this time?" Gemma said and fixed her hair.She was so jealous of Harry and she was jealous as much as he loved her brother.

"Yes? This time I don't have people lying to me." he snapped and dressed himself quickly.

"I'm leaving,take care sister." he murmured,going out of the chamber.He smiled to himself,his heart is beating so fast as he walked into the feast room.Everyone was there.The king was sitting on the throne but the queen wasnt there yet.Everyone was dancing and laughing,talking.

Harry was looking directly at Louis,walking towards him.He saw Louis smiling at him.He bit his lips and bowed down before him,smiling to himself directly.

Louis stood up and he walked beside Harry and he frowned.What was he doing? He was touching his face in front of everyone.People knew and there was rumours about Louis loving a boy but he was making everything official now.Louis touched his face slowly and moved closer to him,kissing his lips slowly.

Harry smiled and kissed him back,closing his eyes.He could hear people talking.

"What's going on?"

"The king has affair with the kitchen boy?

"He is THE kitchen boy?" 

When Louis pulled away,Harry gasped. "Why?" he whispered quietly and Louis just grabbed his hand,kissing his knuckles as he took him to the throne,letting him sit on the queen's side.

"Lou-Your majesty I can't" he said quietly and he stood up after sitting on the throne for a second.

"wMy decision and no one in here can judge it." he said loudly and Harry bit his lips as he sat beside Louis,holding his hand.It was too much for him and he was so scared what was going to happen when Eleanor walks in? He squeezed Louis' hand nervously.He took a deep breath and finally relaxed after a while,smiling to people who was looking at them.

And then the man who was calling for king and queen,walked in and spoke up.

"The queen!" he called and people let the queen walk as everyone was wondering what was going to happen.

When Eleanor stood in front of the thrones,she frowned and looked at Harry furiously.

"How-could you dare to sit on my throne?!" she yelled and looked at Louis,who was holding his hand.Harry wanted to stand up but Louis squeezed his hand.

"Calm down.I let him." he said and Eleanor's eyes widened.

"This throne is mine.Right next to you. How could-" she was talking and Louis stood up.

"Be careful how you talk to me. I'm your king too." he said and grabbed Harrys hand softly.

"Dance?" he asked,smiling.Harry smiled and stood up,nodding his head.He took a deep breath and tried not to look at the queen.

"You can have your throne now,my queen." Louis said quietly and they walked to the dance floor and they began to dance. They danced,it was the traditional dance of England and they were dancing so rhythmically.People were watchig him and then few people joined them,dancing with the king and the soon to be king.

"Dance with me love?" Zayn said as he saw Niall was sitting on a table,watching his friend and the king dance.Niall frowned and looked at the man in front of him.

Niall blushed and nodded,taking his hand and stood up."Yes,yes ofcourse." he said softly and they walked to the dance floor and stood behind the king and Harry,dancing rhythmically with all of the people who were dancing there.Everyone in that floor felt happy.

Eleanor sat down on her throne,watching them.She groaned and looked at one of her man.

"Come with me to my chamber." she said,standing up and walking towards her chamber.She had a lot of plans for that kitchen boy.


	9. It Was You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy x

Eleanor,the queen of England was never pleased the way she was treated.Louis always had mistresses but this was different.Eleanor always knew Louis would get tired of them and at the end of the day she was the one who was sitting beside the king. But now,Harry was a threat to her throne.He even sat on her throne.It was another level.She sipper her wine as she looked out of the window,sighing when she saw Louis getting off of his horse,smiling widely.She frowned.Louis would normally be so exhausted after a hunt.She watched for a while.Harry came after few minutes and Eleanor knew why Louis was so happy.Harry got off of his horse and wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulder and they walked inside.They were so happy and it made Eleanor sick.But she wasn't going to give up.Not yet.

"Gemma!" she called and Gemma walked in,bowing down.She was cleaning her chamber as Eleanor called her.Gemma looked at Eleanor,who looked rather disturbed.

"I want you to do something." Eleanor said and Gemma gasped,looking at her.Gemma knew something was up.

"I want you to poison your brother." she said with a smirk,putting her wine glass down.She knew it would be hard to make Gemma agree but she was going to try.

"My queen I-I can't" she whispered quietly and shook her head.She couldn't do that.They fought nearly every day but she loved him so dearly.

"Oh,really? Then I will have to ask someone to do it." she smirked. "You can leave." she said,turning her back to her,grabbing her wine glass again.

Gemma walked out of the chamber and breathed heavily.She needed to talk with the king.She ran to his chamber and when she saw Harry walking out of the chamber,she hid himself and when he was gone she wanted to walk in and the men of the king announced her.Louis was sitting on his chamber,frowning.

"Gemma." he said and stood up. "Is something wrong? You look pale." he said as he saw she was in a hurry and panting heavily and Gemma nodded her head quickly,he was about to cry.

"The queen,your majesty.Will kill Harry with a poison." she panted and Louis widened his eyes,gasping.How could she think something like that? He just closed his eyes and tried to think about the situation.

"Thanks Gemma,really.It's-" he said quietly and took a deep breathe,also he totally forgot that Gemma was Harry's sister.All he could think was that he needed to protect Harry.

Gemma nodded her head and as she was leaving Louis took a deep breath."Gemma." he said and Gemma stood up and looked at Louis."Thank you.You will be rewarded." he said and Gemma smiled a bit,bowing before him."Your majesty" she said and then she left.She needed to find Harry too.He couldn't let anyone hurt him.Thinking of it was sick.

When Gemma walked out of the chamber,she just bit her lips.If the queen knew that she told Louis about it,she'd be dead.She walked slowly through the hall,walking to their room/chamber slowly.She was sure Louis would take care of the situation.

Meanwhile Louis called Liam to his chamber,he was already pacing around his room.His heart was beating so fast.He already was so close to lose his lover like 2 times and this time wasn't going to be another time.He was going to make sure of it.

"Your majesty." Liam said,walking in.Louis walked to him and grabbed him by his shoulders."Liam,you know what happened?Eleanor is trying to poison Harry.Look at her courage." he spoke quickly and Liam frowned."Whoa,what?" he said,stepping away from him,looking at him unsurely.

"You will make your men go to the kitchen and tell Harry that he will eat his meals with me from now on." he said and sat down on his bed.

"And if she really attemps to do that,it's a treason.And it's clear." he said seriously.Everyone knew what it meant.Execution.

\--

"Harry Styles is here,your majesty." Gregor said and Louis nodded softly."Let them in." he said as Harry walked in.He was confused.When Gregor left Harry sat beside Louis on the dinner table and grabbed his hand.

"Don't get me wrong,I love the thinking out having meals with you but-is something wrong?" Harry said and kissed his hand softly.

"Louis watched him,biting his lips."From now on it will be like that,you understand me,love?" he asked and Harry nodded softly.He was more than okay with this.

"But why-" he said softly but Louis shook his head and leaned to kiss his lips softly,making Harry smile widely.They had their dinners in peace,smiling and when they pulled away Louis smiled and kept eating his food.After a while when the servants cleaned the room Harry looked around.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Last night was so lonely without you." he said and Louis was changing his clothes but after Louis heard him,he stopped wearing his clothes.He smiled to himself,looking at Harry softly.

"Sure,love.It's a pleasure for me." he said and he walked towards him and caressed his cheek.He loved his soft skin,his emerald gree'n eyes and his giraffe tall height.Harry smiled,pulling him closer.He heard that Louis was going away for a month soon and he sighed suddenly.

"When are you leaving?" he asked softly and Louis frowned.He didn't know that Harry knew.He was going to stay in his other court for a month because of the counrty work,it was so boring.He didn't want Harry to be bothered with those.

"Few weeks later,was going to tell you about that but-"

"It's fine.Just I was wondering if i could coome with you." he said quietly,pulling Louis closer to himself.Maybe he could arrange it.Louis and Harry for a month.Alone.All together.

Instead of just answering Louis pressed his lips against his and they laid down on the bed slowly,kissing all over each other's face,panting.Harry would never get tired of this affection.After a while Harry fell asleep beside Louis and he was so comfortable because Louis was holding him from his waist,kissing the back of his neck as Harry drifted off the sleep.

*Flashback*

"Mom,can I play with the prince?" Harry said quietly as they were going to their chamber,temporary chamber.Because of Harry's father's job,when the times of feast or things included huge meals together they would always go to the court.

These times of the year was so amazing for Harry.He was 11 now and he only talked to the prince once but he wanted to meet him,talk to him.It would be an amazing opportunity because he knew he wouldnt see him,be around him if he couldnt do it now.

"If you see him and be nice to him,why not?" she said and chuckled.To her,Harry was being so dreamy and living in his own utopia.

Harry walked out of their chamber and walked through the halls and then he heard a sound.Giggling and piano.He loved pianos.He learned how to play and now he could play so well.He walked towards the room and slowly looked inside.The prince was sitting there,playing piano and laughing to himself.He wanted to walk in but he was so shy.He was going back but he tripped over his feet and fell down.Next thing he saw was,Louis standing beside him.

"You okay?" he said worriedly and let the curly haired boy up.

"U-uhm yes your gr-" he was about to say but Louis groaned. "Don't call me that." he said and he crossed his arms around his chest."My brother will be the king and I will be only a prince also this your grace thing is so annoying.I'm Louis." he said smiling warmly.He never loved when people called him that.He believed everyone was equal.He wasnt above them just because he was the prince.

"Harry." Harry answered and looked down,biting his lips.He was so excited.His life long crush was beside him.He looked inside the room.It was so big and so beautiful.It was probably bigger than their whole house.

"Come Harry,let me play you something.I can teach you if you want." Louis said with a big smile,grabbing 11 year old's arm and made him sit beside him.Harry could have told you that he knew how to play but just to be with him longer,he agreed,watching him play.It was the best memory he had.He could examine his face,his eyes and lips.He knew he would never forget the boy beside him.

\--

Harry woke up as he felt someone was watching him.He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Louis,smiling to himself.He licked his lips and felt Louis' hand on his cheek.

"It was me." he suddenly whispered and Louis frowned.Harry chuckled and cuddled closer to him and buried his face in his neck."You wanted to teach me how to play piano when i was 11 but i couldnt say that i already knew.I watched you whole night as you played and you looked so beautiful." he whispered quietly and Louis remembered suddenly.

"You-" he said and squeezed Harry in his arms slowly and kissed his hair.It smelled so beautiful.Like Harry.Harry smelled like Harry."You tripped and called me your grace but i didnt want it.Then i saw you staring at me and i must admit-you were so beatiful as you are now." he said and Harry blushed and kissed his neck slowly,sighing happily.

"You remembered." he just said with a happy sigh.

Meanwhile Eleanor got whatever he needed.She learned Harry's favorite thing was white wine and the poison was in it.She was so proud of the product.She heard it when Harry was talking about the wine and how Louis got him wine and grapes before they had fun.She was so furious.She wanted him dead.

"Take this grape and wine to Harry's chamber and tell him Louis sent these.Tonight." She said to one of her maids.She sat down on her throne and watched the maid leave.Harry finished his working in the kitchen and went to his chamber.He skipped the dinnner with Louis because he worked so hard and he wanted to sleep.But when he walked in the chamber,he saw a maid was standing beside his bed.He knew it was one of the queens maid but he just ignored the fact and walked inside,closing the door.

"Excuse me?" he murmured and he smiled when he saw wine and grape.He smiled small because these two were his absolute favorite.He could kill for grapes and wine.

"His grace sent these." she said and left quickly.Harry smiled widely and after she left he ate grapes and grabbed the wine glass,sipping it slowly.But after a sip he coughed.

"What-" he whispered and he took another sip so he could clear his throat and he felt pale.The glass fell down and he closed his eyes,trying to breath.He quickly walked out of the chamber but when he did he just fell down and a loud noise could heard.

Harry was breathig heavily,and his face was going black.And then there were screams.People who saw him on the ground screamed and tried to help Harry.The maid who brought him wine and grape was crying as she watched Harry and people around him.


	10. The King Beside Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my midterm week literally fucked me up.
> 
> Enjoy xx

Louis was in his chamber,eating his dinner when the noises came from outside.He knew Harry wasn't going to join him but anyway he loved wine and grape like Harry did.He ordered them to bring him wine and grapes,maybe he could taste it and imagine Harry beside him.He knew Harry was in his chamber,probably sleeping.But when he first heard screams he frowned.He just thought same old court.But when he heard the word "Harry" he just got out of the dinner table and ran outside.He saw people around someone."What's going on?!" he yelled and when people stood up he could see Harry.He was laying down on the floor and he was passed out.His eyes widened and his heart dropped.

"Healer! Call healer!" he yelled loudly and he knelt down beside Harry and he touched his skin.It was so cold.He could feel his tears but he hold himself and tried to breath.In the court healers always carry poison blokers and things like that in their coats.He held Harry as he waited for the healer.He was touching his hair and cheek.He knew who did this.

When the healer arrived he sat beside him and he made Harry drink the poison blocker and after few seconds Harry began to throw up and coughed loudly.Fortunately they were quick so Harry was saved.After Harry was done throw up,Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close as he cried.Harry was breathing heavily as he couldnt get used to breathing after almost dying.

"Wh-" Harry tried to talk but Louis shushed him and he kissed his hair softly."Take him to my chamber." he ordered healers and they carried Harry to Harry's chamber.Louis went to Harry's chamber and frowned when he saw grapes and wine glass on the floor.He knelt down and smelled the wine.He knew it was poisoned.He was done.Maybe his wine was poisoned too.This was treason.

He was breathing fire.He walked to Eleanor's chamber and walked in quickly."You!" he yelled and walked to her bed and grabbed her shoulder."This is a treason,you tried to kill /us/" he yelled and Eleanor looked at him and shook her head.She tried to deny but Louis knew thanks to Gemma.Louis groaned when Eleanor began to cry.

"Gregor!" he yelled and Gregor walked in as he bowed down."Take the queen and her maids except Gemma Styles.Put them in cells.The queen tried to poison the king.It's a treason.Take them!" he yelled and few more people walked in as they got the queen and her maids.

"No-no I'm the queen you can't take me-you can't" she yelled and Louis just shook his head.He watchem them leave and he breathed heavily.Even if she didnt want to poison him,he did poison his lover.Harry.He couldnt just ignore that.

After he left her chamber he walked to his own and sighed as he saw his dinner was still there."Clean this.Be careful wine has poison in it." he said and his helpers cleaned everything.

Louis sat beside Harry who was sleeping and he caressed his hair softly.He couldn't believe he was about to die.He laid down beside him and rested his head on his chest,listening him breathing weakly.If the healers couldnt save his lifes he would go crazy and die.He fell asleep on Harry's chest and held his lifeless hand softly as he slept.

\--

 

Everybody in the court was talking about the queen and what she did to Harry and what she was about to do to king.People loved king so much and they were all happy because the queen was now in a cell and she had a court in two weeks.Either she was going to executed or banished.It would be a shock to the court but Louis didn't want her around them anymore.

"How are you feeling?" Louis asked as he looked at his lover.He just woke up and found Harry looking at the ceiling.

"I was dead." he whispered quietly and he looked at him."I know it.And then I heard your voice and I came back." He whispered quietly.Louis closed his eyes again.He felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry.It's all my fault." he whispered softly but Harry shook his head and he put his hand over his cheek,caressing it.

"The girl said you sent me those.Wine and grapes.That's why i had them.I should've known." he whispered and Louis just pressed his lips against his softly,taking a deep.

"It's okay now.She is in a cell and I'll make her executed." he said angrily and it made Harry feel anxious.

"What if you banish her?" he asked softly.He just didnt want someone to die.Even though she tried to kill him.Harry had that big heart.

"I decide this." Louis said rather harshly.Harry just nodded and he cuddled closer to him as he buried his face to his neck,kissing there softly.He didnt want to make him angry.

Louis wrapped his arms around the younger lad and caressed his arm softly.He was just so scared to lose him.

\--

"Is Harry still in the king's chamber?" Niall asked as he looked at Zayn who was sleepy on the bed.Zayn just huffed and looked at him."Guess so.It's been few days and you havent seen him.You should." he said as Niall nodded and stood up.

"Yeah I know." he said softly and he leaned to kiss Zayn's lips softly,walking out of their shared room.He was scared because he didnt go to see Harry and he didnt want him to think that he forgoy him.He never forgot his bestfriend.

He walked to the kings chamber and stood in front of the huge door.Two guards looked at the blonde man and Niall just sighed."I'm here to see Harry Styles." he said and guards let him in as Louis had the order.Niall walked in nervously,he didnt want to see the king and Louis on the bed together.BHe was relieved when he saw Harry was alone,lying on the bed.

"Hey" Niall said softly and Harry looked at him as he heard his voice.He sat down on the bed and smiled weakly.He needed rest as his blood was cleaning itself."I'm sorry I didnt come earlier." Niall said and Harry shook his head and grabbed his hand softly."It's okay,I'm fine now." he said softly and Niall wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back slowly.

"I heard the queen has a trial." he said and smiled.He never liked the queen anyway.She has the ego and she literally tried to kill Harry.Wanted him dead.Also he knew Harry probably didnt want Louis to execute him but still.

"Yeah.She will be executed probably and Louis is really mad,I dont want to be the reason of someone's death." he whispered sadly.

"She tried to kill you Haz,let Lou-the king do whatever he wants" he whispered.Although he found his lover,he still felt bad when he saw Harry with Louis."Fine,okay i wont say anything." he whispered quietly and rested his head over his shoulder and closed his eyes.Niall looked at him and suddenly he remembered Gemma was one of the queens maid.

"Where's Gem?" he asked softly.Harry didnt move he just sighed."She went back to father's house.She said she needed to be alone for some time." he murmured.All these were so much for her." he said softly and shrugged.

"Cant blame her." Niall said softly as Harry nodded.They both knew i that court everything was too much.

\--

It was after 4 days Niall visited him,Harry decided to visit Eleanor.7 days later she had a trial and probably she had only 7 days or 8 days to live.It was so weird to think.First you are the queen and then you're dead.Life was so cruel.Maybe he would be happy if he was a cruel person bu no.When Louis walked out of the chamber to get something done,he dressed himself and he looked around.He was still healing but he wouldnt just miss this chance.He walked out of the chamber.

"I'll just wander around.Get some air." he said to Gregor.

"I'll come with you."Gregor said and Harry just shook his head."I want to be alone,thanks." he said and he patted his arm as he walked away from them.Hallways were so empty so it was his chance.He quickly walked towards the cells and groaned when hesaw guards.He forgot about them.He played it cool and he walked towards them.

"I want to talk with her." he said as the guards frowned.They were big and strong.

"Does king know?" he asked softly and Harry nodded quickly."I will be quick.Please?" he said softly and when they opened the door,he walked in.Eleanor was on the ground,just sitting there,watching her hands.

"I see you are where I was once." he said quietly and Eleanor stood up and frowned."Why are you here?You should be dead." she growled and Harry just laughed.

"No,I'm alive more than before and you will be opposite 7 days later.I tried to talk with Louis but he is just so mad." he murmured and when Eleanor just grabbed Harry by his collars,Harry gasped.

"Help!" he called and guards walked in and grabbed Eleanor,pulling them away.Harry fixed himself and sighed."Have a good day my queen." Harry said as he walked out of the cell and took a deep breath.He just didnt know what to think.

He wanted to have some air and he walked towards the backyard,sighing to himself.He felt sad yet he felt lucky to be with Louis.While he was walking he heard two men was talking about him.

"He came back from the death?" one of them said.The other nodded.

"Yes.He came back from the death.No one ever did that.He is a saint." he said and they both nodded as they walked away.Harry frowned and just shook his head and walked away from them.As he walked he smiled when he saw butterflies around.He sat under a tree and took a deep breath.The weather was good and he loved being out,filling his lungs with fresh air.

"My king!" he heard a voice.He stood up,looking around.He looked around just to see Louis but Louis wasnt around.He saw few man and women approach to him.

"Is the king here?" he asked quickly and one of them shook his head.

"You,you are our king next to the king." he explained and Harry frowned."What?" he asked and gasped.

"You came from the death.You will save the country with the king." he said and Harry just shook his head.He wanted to cry.People actually wanted him to be king.

He grabbed man's hand and shook it softly."I'm glad you think like that." he said softly and watched them bow them in front of him and Harry covered his mouth,smiling widely.

He walked inside the court,feeling a lot better.He went to Louis' chamber and saw Louis sitting on his bed."Where were you?" he asked seriously and Harry bit his lips,sitting beside him. "I went to have some fresh air.Are you okay?" he asked but Louis just stood up.

"You cant just leave.You will ask for my permission first." he said seriously,he was mad.Harry frowned and gasped,standing up.

"Louis-" he whispered and Louis just shook his hea and walked closer to him,wrapping his arms around him as he hugged him.

"I cannot lose you." he murmured.Harry understood that moment.He wasnt mad.He was scared.Harry kissed his forehead and sighed.

"People see me as their kings,right beside you." he whispered softly and Louis looked at him.He couldnt believe.He just pressed his lips against his and took a deep breath.

"You will be a king beside me." he whispered softly and kept kissing the love of his life.They believed everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update again as soon as possible!  
> Please give kudos and comment! I care about comments also I want to know what you thought about the chapter xx


End file.
